the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Innocent Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Halo = Like Martyrs, the mere presence of an Innocent counteracts enemy supernatural abilities. However, Innocent produce a mental effect that grants allies higher levels of faith and trust in providence. -Shield of Faith = Like Shields, an Innocent can produce a protective barrier, albeit a primitive one that will only last a few moments. -Resistant to Corruption Magick = Any Magick that works on someone by corrupting them, be it physically or spiritually, the Innocent are resistant too. 2ND DEGREE -Aura of Beauty = The innocence and goodness of the Adept seems so great that many find themselves lost in adoration of the Innocent's obvious virtues. -Guiding Light = Innocent can produce a disc or ball of gentle, white light that follows them about and illuminates areas or items for the Adept. -Minor Kenosis Recharge = An Innocent can spend a point of her Kenosis to partially recharge another Adept. 3RD DEGREE -Child Affinity = Children feel calm and favorable towards the Innocent. -Animal Affinity = Animals, wild or domesticated, feel calm and favorable towards the Innocent. -Basic Summons = Innocent can send out a psychic signal, calling a target individual or creature group that are nearby to come to their location. The beings who hear the signal do not have to answer it, but they will often feel inclined too. -Lightning Halo = Innocent can take a moment to build up an electric charge within their halo and then unleash it on a target, zapping them just enough to halt them in their actions. 4TH DEGREE -Faith Booster = Innocent often have a faint, glowing halo of light circling their head. Innocent posses the power to transfer some of their faith to others, granting them a temporary halo which acts as a ward against evil as well. -Greater Halo = Innocent's halo can now cast light over the area and reveal illusions or magicks at work as well as illuminating any dark places. -Siren Song = Innocent can sing a terribly beautiful and enchanting song that lulls others into a hazy fog of the mind. While affected, people may still defend themselves if attacked but otherwise are trapped by the power of the song. 5TH DEGREE -Gentle Light = By dowsing someone in a gentle, white light emanating from their hand, an Innocent can calm someone down, even if they are deep in a frenzy. -Repel Magick = Innocent can counter a spell that someone else is attempting to work. -Light'em Up Halo = Same as Lightning Halo, except now an Innocent can produce more voltage and deal a surprising amount of damage. 6TH DEGREE -Greater Kenosis Recharge = An Innocent can share her inner-light with a fellow Adept, filling them with goodness and completely recharging their Kenosis. -Summon Mermaid = Innocent can summon a real-life Mermaid to give aid (they must be in an area accessible to Mermaids such as an ocean or river tributary). -Greater Summons = Innocent can call for aid to a Supernatural of basic to medium strength and have any creature that answers her call supernaturally appear before her to lend aid immediately. Creatures listed as agents of the Light are far more likely to answer a summons. 7TH DEGREE -Look of Innocence = Anyone who attempts to harm the Innocent while this power is active are struck with a powerful sense of shame and horror at even having the thought of hurting something so delicate. Strangely enough, this power has even been known to work on mechanical creatures, which is odd given they have no emotions? -Summon Fey = Innocent can summon minor Fey, usually just basic faeries, who will seek to aid the Innocent in any way they can. Most Fey summoned will block, stun or trip up enemies and help with obstacles, etc. -Cute Bunny Syndrome = Innocent can generate an aura that hits people with a psychic impulse to their subconscious. Those affected will find themselves compelled to protect those they view as smaller and defenseless. 8TH DEGREE -Halo Barrier = Innocent can use their halo to resist mind-control or mental influences. They can even grant their halo temporarily to other people so they can benefit from it as well. -Volery of Doves = An Innocent can expend some of her Kenosis and transform it into a flock of pure-white doves who will dove bomb and attack her opponents, causing them minor wounds and burn damage. Or the doves will circle around the Innocent, forming a protective barrier. 9TH DEGREE -Therapeutic Amnesia = Innocent can cause someone to temporarily lose their memories. Most Innocents use this power on people who have suffered traumatic experiences and need time to cope. Philosopher Adepts, after some of their more harrowing journeys, may need some of this as well. -Greater Mermaid Summon = Same as Summon Mermaid, except now an Innocent can summon a few or even an entire pod of them. 10TH DEGREE -Summon Unicorn = A more comedic power, an Innocent can now summon a single Unicorn to aid them. Somehow the beasts is able to magickly appear from nowhere, charging in to defend the Innocent. -Greater Summon Fey = Same as Summon Fey, except now an Innocent can summon many smaller Fey or summon one or two big and strong Fey to fight beside her. -Calm Weather = Innocent can calm severe weather for awhile, allowing safe passage. 11TH DEGREE -Visions of Heaven = An Innocent can shock someone temporarily by giving them visions of paradise. These visions can either be used to momentarily daze someone in combat or help someone to make the right choice in life when faced with a difficult decision. -Razor Halo = Innocents, in a decidedly uncharacteristic move, can solidify their halo into a semi-solid state and send it zipping towards an opponent. Anyone 'hit' with the halo suffers cuts and burn damage. 12TH DEGREE -Group Kenosis Recharge = Same as Greater Kenosis Recharge, only an Innocent can spend one point more of Kenosis to recharge 3 more people and so on (2 points more for 6, 3 points more for 9, etc.). -Supreme Summoning = Innocent can now call powerful Supernaturals to aid them. 13TH DEGREE -Greater Summon Unicorn = Same as Summon Unicorn, except now an Innocent can summon several or even a small heard of the hideously adorable beasts. -Distress Signal = When in trouble an Innocent can send out a psychic distress signal, radiating outwards for several miles. Any Adept within that radius will hear the distress call and understand its basic nature. 14TH DEGREE -A Better Path = The Innocent can transfer their goodness to others, making them want to act good as well. Hardened criminals have a sudden turn of heart, monsters cease their predations and bloodthirsty mercenaries give up their warrior ways. 15TH DEGREE -Fields of Elysium = Innocent can supernaturally transport themselves or people to a strange place that takes the form of a serene valley filled with tall, green grass, gentle streams and a cobalt blue sky. While here everyone feels incredibly calm and at peace (and has a hard time remembering where they came from, except for Innocents of course). 16TH DEGREE -God-Talker = God Himself may appear to them in various forms to converse and interact with them.